The Battle At the Party!
by Tex1412
Summary: <html><head></head>A simple and what seemed to be a normal invite to a party brings Conan Edogawa and his friends to a hotel in Beika. This invite would change everything and the events that follow may be Conan's last fight as the party takes a dangerous turn. The domino effect would change everything that Conan and his friends ever believed. For this party would have far reaching spiraling effects.</html>


Battle at the Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or the random cameos. These belong to their proper peeps

It was a party in Beika City Hotel on the third floor for a party. Ran smiled at Conan who was going on about Sherlock Holmes. Her blue eyes softened as she was reminded of her absent detective best friend. 'Just like Shinichi…' she thought watching Conan talking happily about Sherlock Holmes.

"Neechan?" came Heijii's voice, which seemed to break Ran's self induced trance. "What's wrong Ran-neechan?" Conan asked noticing that Ran had zoned out suddenly. "Are you thinking of Shinichi-niisan?" Conan asked causing Ran to frown annoyed that Conan had figured out her thoughts out so easily.

"What are you going on about?" Ran retorted, "I'm not thinking of that stupid detective geek." she exclaimed. Heijii had a frown as Conan winced at the statement.

'Ran…' Conan thought. "It was nothing Ran-neechan…" he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

It was awhile later Conan was talking to Heijii, while Ran was chatting with Sonoko and Kazuha. They were talking about different things when Conan felt killer intent flare up. Conan's eyes widened looking around suddenly to see if he could find the source.

"What's wrong?" Heijii asked suddenly noticing the change.

"I-" Conan's voice trailed off. "Have you ever had the feeling something is going to happen?" his face serious.

"Of course I have. Why do you ask Kudou?" Heijii asked but before Conan could answer the others came up.

"What are you two whispering about now?" Kazuha asked annoyed. Conan's serious face changed into the childish cheerful kid. "It's nothing" he said and then turned with a grin before running off.

"Conan-kun!" Ran called out watching him run off.

"I have something to do!" Conan called out as he waved. "I'll catch up with you later Ran!" was his call as he ran into the other room. Ran's eyes widened 'What?' she thought as Conan's retreating back shifted into Shinichi's as he ran off that night at Tropical Land. 'Shinichi…' she thought.

"Um…Earth to Ran-chan?" Kazuha said.

"Those words…" Ran whispered. "Just like Shinichi…"

"Eh? You mean, "I have something to do! I'll catch up with you later Ran!" that Conan just told you right now?" Sonoko asked.

"You don't understand!" Ran exclaimed "Those were the last words Shinichi told me before running off!" Ran exclaimed. Sonoko gave a sigh at her stubborn friend.

"Oh come on Ran. Forget about that stupid detective jerk." Sonoko said as she grabbed Ran by the hand. "This is a party. You're supposed to enjoy yourself not brood about him" She declared as she dragged Ran and Kazuha deeper into the party. Heijii looked around trying to spot Conan but couldn't find him. He knew if he didn't want to be found then Conan would be very hard to find. Heijii heaved a sigh as he followed Kazuha, Ran and Sonoko deeper into the party still worried about his friend.

They were having a good time when suddenly 30 minutes later Ran scanned the room looking for Conan.

"What is it Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked seeing Ran's face darkening into worry.

"It's been 30 minutes since I last saw Conan-kun" Ran said. "Shouldn't he be back already?"

A short distance away Hakase Agasa along with Ayumi, Ai, Mitsuhiko, and Genta they were chatting.

"Now that you mention it. Conan-kun should be back by now, I wonder where he could be…" Kazuha said. At that moment Takagi-keji and Satou-keji came up to the highschoolers enjoying the party. "Is there something a matter Ran-chan?" Satou-keji asked.

"Takagi-keji. Satou-keji have you seen Conan-kun around?" Ran asked. "He ran off 30 minutes ago" Ran said. "And he hasn't returned yet so I'm starting to get worried."

The two police detectives shrugged in a negative and then the Detective Boys Badges went off loudly.

"Conan! Where are you?" Ayumi asked worry coloring her voice.

"That's not important" came Conan's breathless voice came over the speaker as he ignored Ayumi's question. There wasn't time for it, alerting Hakase was much more important. Danger was coming and he couldn't risk the people he cared about. Not now not ever if he could help it.

"Hakase! You have to evacuate the hotel now!" Conan's voice was very serious as the others gravitated towards Agasa. "Hurry!" he called out before the speaker went dead.

They exchanged confused looks and then five minutes later the doors opened and Conan dashed in. He closed the doors behind him and then fell to his knees breathing hard from his mad dash.

"Conan-kun?" Ran asked, and Conan looked up and everyone saw him without his glasses. It was the first time they had ever seen the glasses off his nose. Ignoring Ran he directed his voice to Hakase Agasa.

"Hakase! You need to get everyone out of here!" Conan exclaimed.

"Why Conan?" Hakase asked. "What's wrong?"

"There's a bomb in the hotel" Conan exclaimed and then Ai's eyes widened in pure horror. "Y-You mean…you can't mean…" Ai said her voice trembling with pure fear visible. "They're here?" she asked. Conan's eyes widened in horror as he realized that she was in the most danger, which surprised everyone at the intensity of the expression. "Haibara! You have to get out of here! This is Bad. If they find you then-" Conan exclaimed only to be interrupted by Haibara who cut him off.

"What about you?" Ai asked Conan gave a defeated sigh before speaking. There was a slight pause, and there Conan's face had defeat written all over his face.

"You know me too well Haibara," he said reaching up to wrench a dagger out of his side. Blood coated his hand as he stood up letting the bloodstained dagger drop to the ground with a clatter.

"Conan!" they exclaimed shocked to see the movement.

"Get out of here" Conan said as Heijii rushed over and Conan gave him the bowtie.

"What? Why?" Hattori asked.

"Take it Hattori I won't need it anymore" Conan said and Heijii frowned at the young detective's words. "What about you!" Heijii demanded. "You better not be giving up you AHOU!" he exclaimed.

"Idiot! What the hell are you thinking you moron! They'll kill you and then they will kill everyone you care about" Ai exclaimed leaving everyone confused of the conversation. Conan gave a bittersweet smile as everyone were ushered away out towards the emergency staircase away from him. "It's already too late. It's too late for me" Conan said. "And that's why I must stop them by myself." Heijii nodded in understanding even though he didn't want to leave his best friend behind. "Get everyone to safety please." Conan said. "You two are the only ones I can trust to keep them safe" he said.

"We will" Heijii promised. "Be safe," he said. Haibara just nodded looking determined and they exchanged looks.

Then both Heijii and Haibara pulled Ran towards the door. Ran struggled against the grips as she called out. "Conan-kun! No! Conan-kun! Conan-kun! You can't!" she cried out. Ran saw the bitterness in the child's eyes as she fought to get to him trying to get out of the strong grips the other two had on her.

"Goodbye Ran." Conan whispered "Don't cry over me, not anymore I'm not worth it…" was the reply Ran heard as she was ushered out of the room.

Minutes later the others reached the ground floor as the detective badges emitted a live transmission.

"That's as far as you go brat" came a cruel unfamiliar voice as Haibara shivered and Heijii picked her up.

"I won't allow you to kill anymore innocents." came Conan's voice. "Gin, Vodka" he said.

"You certainly did your homework you stupid little brat." Gin sneered.

"Aniki…this boy…he was at the Toutou Tower" Vodka said.

"You destroyed our ride!" Gin growled.

"Yes. Yes I am responsible for that." Conan admitted. "Now tell me why did you kill Irish. He was one of your comrades, one of your own," Conan demanded.

"The cops were going to catch him-" Gin began only to be interrupted by Conan. "And you leave no loose ends behind" Conan said calmly.

"Now how would a mere child know about us?" Gin demanded and Conan laughed bitterly so uncharacteristic of a seven year old child. Or even the young detective they had gotten to know.

"I know everything about you crows and your nefarious organization" Conan said. "Thanks to Sherry" Haibara let out a gasp unnoticed by the group because they were focused on the transmission. "Where is that traitorous bitch!" Gin snarled a dangerous undercurrent in his voice.

"Long gone." Conan said lightly. "Sorry Gin, Sherry's long gone by now" Conan declared only to have Gin laugh demonically. "You unlucky brat. You won't make it out of this encounter alive" Gin sneered. Ran looked confused and terrified at the statement. "What?" she asked.

"You're bleeding freely from the dagger" Vodka added.

"Obviously" Conan responded taking them by surprise. "I know I won't make it through this, however I will take you both down with me even if it kills me" Conan said. "This I swear"

"!" Gin gasped next to him Vodka looked shocked.

"W-who are you?" Vodka demanded as Conan's eyes were shadowed but he wore a smirk unafraid and he spoke.

"Edogawa, Conan" Conan said "Detective" Gin's eyes narrowed. "You're too smart to be just a child," Gin said.

"And you've killed so many people that you've forgotten the faces of the ones you've killed" Conan countered and raised his head to reveal the steel gaze at Gin. "How Pathetic…?" Conan sneered.

"What the hell is that brat thinking?" Richard exclaimed. "Is he trying to get killed?"

"Conan-kun!" Ran exclaimed. 'Shinichi where are you? Help me, Conan needs you.' she asked silently. 'He'll die if you don't help him.'

"Bring me Sherry and I'll spare your life" Gin said as he raised his gun at the detective in front of him. Everyone waited for Conan's reply wanting to know who exactly was Sherry and why Conan was protecting her of all people.

'Shinichi….' Agasa thought. He couldn't help but be extremely worried about the boy he felt was like a son to him. He was facing his greatest and deadliest enemies yet. There was a possibility that the young detective could die in this encounter instead of pulling through with the devil's luck of previous encounters.

"No" Conan said, "I would rather die than give you Sherry," He declared. This seemed to seal his fate in the encounter that may prove fatal.

"Then die you fool," Gin roared as the sounds of guns discharging echoed and then Gin's shocked voice. "How are you still alive?" Gin gasped. Even though he had shot the young detective the detective had refused to give up. He still stood defiant unlike the other people that Gin had killed over the years.

"You can try to kill me all you like, I will always comeback" Conan declared. "I will take you all down. I am the Silver Bullet," he said.

"Who are you?" Gin asked shock in his voice at the child in front of him. This was the first time he had felt such raw shock from encountering one of his marks.

"Who do you think I am?" Conan replied as his calm voice shocked the others. There was no trace of fear in his voice or body language. Gin's eyes widened in response as the realization dawned on him and he finally remembered the person he killed.

"We silenced you! I gave you the untested poison myself that night at Tropical Land." Gin exclaimed. Ai came to a decision. 'I can't let you die for me…you need my help Kudou-kun. ' Ai thought making her decision and climbed out of Heijii's warm embrace. "I'm going back. I'm not abandoning him; I won't do that to him. I owe him so much." Ai said

"They'll kill you!" Agasa said. "That's why Conan's facing them." There was determined look in her eyes and with a sinking heart Agasa knew that she was completely right. She had to help him. She had no choice left but to protect him like he had protected her.

"I know the risks more than anyone." Ai replied. "You know that Hakase. Conan needs my help"

"You're just a child what can you do?" Sonoko exclaimed worried and terrified for the young child who was facing such evil people.

Ai reached into her pocket and then popped something into her mouth. "I'm not a child. I was never a child." and she swallowed it with water. And before their very eyes Ai began to grow, Agasa moved to block it as she changed.

"W-what?" they exclaimed.

"Ai-kun!" Agasa said as she pulled out her gun and loaded it before dashing up the stairs.

"D-Did I just see Ai-chan grow up?" Mitsuhiko asked blankly before their attention was caught.

"That's enough Gin, Vodka" came the woman's voice.

"S-Sherry" Gin said, as he saw the woman that he was pursuing standing in front of him. Conan looked up "W-why did you come back?" Conan exclaimed. "I was trying to protect you"

"How?" Vodka asked.

"Leave the Meitantei alone." Sherry said. "I came on my own accord. I don't want you to die for me die for my sins." she told Conan as she walked over to Conan who was suffering from wounds on his body bleeding freely.

"How fortuitous for you to join us my bloody lovely Sherry" Gin said.

"Go to Hell Gin" Sherry replied and helped Conan up as she did she leaned closer to his ear. "The antidote is ready for you," she whispered the words lost over the radio transmission.

"Right" the others heard as Conan dashed off to hide behind the counter. He slipped the antidote into his mouth and swallowed it falling down to his knees letting out a pain filled scream, which the others heard through the badge transmission.

"Conan-kun!" Ran called out while Conan reached for the extra clothes stashed underneath the bar counter while Sherry faced off against Gin and Vodka. Ran was terrified as there was no sign of Conan at all since his pain filled scream.

"What happened?" Ran exclaimed, "Why did Conan scream?" she demanded. Heijii closed his eyes praying that the fellow detective was okay.

'Kudou…' he thought worried about the shrunken detective 'Please be okay…please…' and there was loud unnerving silence. However it was broken by unfamiliar footsteps causing the others to jump startled at the sudden noise.

"Footsteps?" Kazuha asked confused at this turn of events.

"Miss me already?" came a voice filtering through the detective badge clearly. "Gin, Vodka" the voice said in a strong and very familiar voice.

"Huh?" Heijii exclaimed. "Kudou!" as Ran let out a gasp her eyes widening.

"No way" Ran gasped immediately recognizing the voice of her childhood friend.

"Kudou, Shinichi high school detective of the East" Gin said his ever grin widened.

"We meet again" and then Shinichi moved forwards towards the two Black Organization members and Sherry tossed another gun over to Shinichi who caught it expertly pointing it at Gin and Vodka. He was ignoring the blood on his clothes creating puddles of blood at his feet. Shinichi would have to ignore the blood loss until he dealt with the threat in front of him. Then he would worry about the wounds that may in fact kill him. He had a feeling that once this was done he would die from his wounds. So he needed to make and give this final encounter his all.

"Like I told you before, you can attempt to kill me, my loved ones, but I will always never ever give up on destroying you." Shinichi declared and Ran's eyes widened the tears beginning to form in her eyes at the declaration of the man she loved declared. "Even if it may cost me my life, …" he said seriously.

"S-Shinichi…" her voice trailed off.

"Like Kudou-kun said," Sherry said. "We will destroy you one at a time" there was the sound of fighting and then Gin's cruel voice rang out.

"Nice try Detective" Gin sneered. "Have you forgotten about the bomb which will level this building like the World Trade Center buildings?"

"?" Sherry exclaimed but Shinichi remained calm. He didn't look at all stressed or worried about the threat the two just revealed.

"Nice try, but while Sherry distracted you Gin. I dismantled the bomb." Shinichi said. "It was like child's play, it was so easy to disarm."

"I-Impossible! How the hell did he have time for that?" Richard exclaimed shocked at the skill that Shinichi proved he had.

"Where's Conan? That's what I want to know." Ayumi asked and Heijii was deep in thought. Kazuha turned to face Heijii suspicious of her childhood friend. It seemed he had most of the answers to this puzzling case concerning Conan Edogawa and Kudou Shinichi.

"Heijii? What's going on?" Kazuha asked. Heijii sweat dropped in response to the question

"Uh…" he said as Sonoko's eyes narrowed as she walked over and began to prod Heijii hard in the chest. "You know what's going on don't you" Sonoko demanded.

"I don't know anything! I swear!" Heijii sputtered as he waved his hands and backed up from the people who were trying to corner him. However they were interrupted by Shinichi's voice on the transmission.

"The only ones who will lose are you" Shinichi declared as the guns were cocked.

"No" Gin said the sneer apparent. "Die Sherry!" then there was two gunshots the others waiting with bated breathe, as there were two pained grunts.

"Damn… I missed Sherry" Gin muttered sounding disappointed and the silence was broken by a worried cry.

"Kudou-kun!" came Sherry's worried voice.

"I'm fine." Shinichi said his breathing labored and filled with pain. He gasped for air as he felt the white-hot pain as he tried to breathe from the bullets still in his body. Shinichi forced back his pain as he took a deep breath closing his eyes for a single moment. Then he opened his eyes and the pain was dulled but ever pounding reminding Shinichi that it was still there.

"Liar! You took the fucking bullets. Are you trying to die from your fucking injuries? Foolish tantei." Sherry exclaimed.

"Hey hey. I swore on my detective honor and all that matters to me that I would protect you Haibara." Shinichi said trying to lighten the mood and distract her from her worry.

"Haibara?!" The others gasped in unison.

"This has gone on way too long" Sherry said "Lets finish this once and for all." Sherry said and Shinichi nodded in response to his partner beside him

"Alright" he said and then there was the sound of a struggles and thumps. Finally there was a sigh of relief.

"W-we finally did it" Sherry's relieved and breathless voice said. "We avenged you sis…" her voice trailed off.

"Finally…" Shinichi whispered "We are finally free…" his voice trailed off.

There was a couple moments of silence before a couple minutes later Gin regained consciousness and laughed breaking through the relieved and victory the chemist and detective felt. "You'll never take us alive" Gin sneered.

"What?" Shinichi gasped whirling around to see that both Black Organization members held consoles which led to bombs.

"Bombs?!" Sherry exclaimed, "You're truly despicable" she snarled.

"If we go down, Aniki and I will bring you down with us" Vodka said

"Who's your boss?!" Shinichi demanded and Gin smirked "You'll be dead instantly, we'll take out this entire floor" Gin said raising the button console. "With you and that bitch. You will go down with us"

"I'll ask again!" Shinichi thundered "Who is your boss?!" and Gin merely smirked.

"Prepare to die! Kudou Shinichi! Sherry! Gin declared and Shinichi grabbed Sherry's hand and they dashed towards the door as Gin pressed the button and they ran away from it.

Outside the third floor exploded in a fiery inferno and Ran let out a loud piercing scream full of despair.

"No! No! Shinichi!" she screamed tears falling thickly down her cheeks. Heijii let out a yell filled with horror and worry for his best friend.

"Kudou!" Heijii cried out blinking back tears, as he was terrified for the fate of his best friend unsure if his best friend was instantly burned alive.

"Shinichi…" Ran whispered as they all watched the fire burning without any sign of stopping.

A couple minutes later there were faint shadows in the flames. Mitsuhiko blinked back tears, which had been threatening to fall in his grief.

"Hey! I see someone!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed, "Look! I think someone is coming! Guys! I think they made it!" and the others turned to see two people exiting the wall of flames.

"W-what?!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko exclaimed surprised. It was Sherry and a handsome male around 17 years old came out of the flames. Sherry was supporting the male as they made their way towards the speechless group. The male had crimson staining his clothes and Ran's eyes widened as the two stopped in front of her.

"S-Shinichi…" Ran gasped.

"Hey Ran long time no see" Shinichi said he was pale and still bleeding but he had a small smile on his face. It was good to see Ran face to face in his true face finally.

"You're hurt!" Sonoko exclaimed as Shinichi wiped the stream of blood, which was running down the side of his chin. "This is nothing," Shinichi said and Takagi looked around seeing the rivets of a blood trail leading down from the stairs. The blood glistened in the flames light ominously as the situation worsened.

"Is it possible for someone to bleed that much?" Takagi questioned and Shinichi ignored it to gaze at Ran seeing the tears in his best friends eyes.

"Ran. I'm sorry for disappearing" Shinichi said and Ran broke out of her shocked trance throwing her arms around him.

Sherry had let go as Shinichi snaked his arms around Ran as Ran began to sob in Shinichi's arms.

"You Stupid detective geek! You worried me! You jerk!" Ran choked out ignoring the fact her clothes were becoming damp from Shinichi's blood. Shinichi rested his weary head on Ran's shoulder. "I know Ran…" he said. "I missed you too" and he tightened his grip as the pain returned from a dull thunder to a stronger wave of pain.

Sherry turned to Takagi-keji who was watching the couple with wide eyes. "Call the ambulance now Takagi-keji" She ordered and the police detective nodded and headed off in order to make the call. Ran stepped back, but Shinichi's arms were still around her. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that ever again" Ran exclaimed.

"Okay Ran" Shinichi said as his eyes going blurry for a moment. He blinked to clear his vision; he saw Ran's eyes full of tears.

"Ran…" Shinichi spoke and his voice was weak weaker She had ever heard it before. He moved his hands up to her shoulders and tightened his grip.

"Y-Yes?" Ran sputtered her eyes filled with confusion. However instead of speaking like she expected, Shinichi leaned in close and kissed her on the lips. Ran returned the kiss and they ignored the fact that the kiss tasted like copper and iron, and Shinichi pulled away wincing.

"Shinichi. I love you" Ran cried out. Shinichi smiled despite the fact that there was pain etched in every feature his face paler.

"I know Ran" Shinichi said as one of his hands went to his side noticing that Ran's eyes softened. 'Oh no…my injuries are getting worse' Shinichi thought.

"Eh?" Ran said confused.

"You told me…that you loved me…" Shinichi's vision blurred and the others watched shocked as tears ran down Shinichi's cheeks. Shinichi never cried at all in his entire life not a single tear had ever rolled down his cheeks.

"Shinichi…" Ran said lifting a hand in order to wipe the tears away from Shinichi's cheeks.

"And with that" Shinichi said his vision had dark blotches forming in the corners. He was weakening and he knew it deep down that maybe the devil's luck was actually going to run out. He was going to die…and not bounce back.

"I can die a happy man" Shinichi said his grip loosened on Ran's shoulder, Ran's eyes widened as Shinichi's legs gave out. He fell to the side his eyes closed as his body gave out for that moment.

"?!" The others gasped and Ran caught Shinichi before his head hit the ground. Shinichi was gently lowered to lay his head in Ran's lap, one hand clasped in Ran's tightly. She didn't want to let go just incase that he would leave her once more.

"Shinichi!" Ran wailed and Shinichi's eyes flickered and he blinked to clear his vision. "Ah...sorry my wounds must be getting to me" he said. He could hear the sirens of the ambulance on its way and Shinichi turned to gaze at Ran. "Sorry for disappearing, not confessing my feelings earlier" he apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ran demanded. "I forgave you long ago" Shinichi looked like a burden was lifted off his shoulders. Then he came to a decision. He was going to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help him King Enma.

"Ran. I have a c-confession to make" Shinichi said and Ran stuttered. "What is it?" she stuttered in surprise at his word choice.

'He's going to tell her?' Heijii thought in shock. 'Now? At this time?'

'Shinichi…' Shiho thought realizing the time was right. He had always wanted to wait for the perfect time to confess the secret he had been keeping for the longest time. Now Shinichi wanted to do it before he died. He was going to die and he wanted to die with no regrets.

"The truth is I-I was never abroad on a case" Shinichi said. "I was in Beika the entire time" he said. 'I'm dying…I have to tell her…she deserves to know everything. I guess my devil's luck is finally running out. Because I'm finally…. going to die' Shinichi thought wincing in pain the pain growing to a roar through the barrier he had placed.

He took a deep breath this would hurt his oldest friend and love but he had to tell her, "The truth is…that I was by your side the entire time~." his explanation was cut off by a sharp gasp from Ran echoed by the others.

"What?" the others gasped at Shinichi's words. Ran was shocked, completely shocked.

"How is that possible?" she gasped. "The only one that was by my side was C-Conan-kun," She said stuttering at the last part.

Shinichi let out a sigh and steeled himself for the massive bombshell he was about to drop one that he would drop on the group. Something Ran had always suspected since Conan acted so similar to Shinichi.

"Correct." Shinichi said. "I was Edogawa Conan.," he admitted.

"People don't just de-age ten years!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"It's possible because didn't you see Haibara grow ten years?" Shinichi said answering Kazuha's exclamation.

"I created the poison," Sherry said suddenly. "The APTX 4869..." she said. "Just like Kudou was Edogawa, Conan I was Haibara, Ai" she said

"Is that true?" Ayumi asked tearfully.

"It is" Sherry said and Shinichi let out a pained gasp as more blood gushed from his open wounds. As the blood flowed out upon the cement two high schoolers Kuroba Kaito and Hakuba Saguru ran up. They had seen the massive explosion and fire of the hotel and rushed over as fast as they could. The large explosion had alerted something was dreadfully wrong. Kaito's eyes widened at the sight of the wounded and dying detective lying in a large crimson puddle cradled by his childhood friend. Saguru's amber eyes widened seeing the almost exact double of his classmate Kaito except covered in blood.

"There are two of you?" Saguru murmured but Kaito ignored it watching the scene, slamming his poker face into place, as he knew that the detective's luck was running out. This time the great detective of the East would die and nothing would save him from his fate.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" Ran demanded. Shinichi's eyes flashed with visible emotion as her question got to him.

"I would rather die then have or see you get hurt," he declared fiercely. "I love you too much. I love you too much to risk your life"

"When's that ambulance getting here?" Richard muttered frustrated that he was watching someone he was fond of dying in front of his eyes. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

"Shinichi!" Ran cried out and she was once again crying which made Shinichi's heart ache even more in response.

"Don't cry…please…I hate when you cry because of me" Shinichi said softly.

"Please don't leave me again…" Ran sobbed.

"I will try" Shinichi said and he could feel his eyes were growing heavy and the pain was growing overwhelmingly.

"Promise me!" Ran wailed. Shinichi's eyes softened but he spoke his voice firmly. "I can not make promises I might not keep. I've had enough of lies for a lifetime...I'm sorry…" Shinichi's voice trailed off. 'My vision is going…my time must be almost up.' he thought. 'But before I go…' he thought.

"Hattori" Shinichi said and Heijii immediately knelt next to Shinichi.

"Yes Kudou?" Heijii said trying to keep the emotion out of view of witnessing his best friend bleeding out in his girlfriend's lap. Heijii knew what Shinichi was going to say was very important and would be his final words before he died.

"Protect Shiho" Shinichi gasped out causing Heijii to gasp.

"Ahou!" Heijii exclaimed. "Don't die you ahou!" he cried out. "Don't make me watch you die!" he protested. "I wont be able to handle watching you die! You're my best friend!"

Sherry rushed over to the detective "Don't die Kudou! You promised to protect me!" She begged worry clear in her expression and voice.

"I know. I know I made that promise" Shinichi replied, "In the scenario I do not make it. The scenario where my devil's luck finally runs out" he said. "Hattori, Heijii; Hakuba, Saguru; Kaitou Kid or Kuroba Kaito and Mouri Ran will protect you. They will protect you Shiho…"

"I don't even know you!" Saguru exclaimed and Shinichi writhed in pain unable to hold back the dam of pain and Ayumi couldn't bear to watch any longer.

*Hic* you were my best friend!" she cried out and ran over to Shinichi hugging him tightly as she could as if her hug would keep him here from dying. Keeping him from leaving her alone and behind.

"Don't go Conan-kun! Please don't go" Ayumi wailed sobbing. Shinichi's eyes softened in response. He knew it would be hard for the young detective boys with his death but the words had to be said. He was very grateful for what they had done for him through the painful time as Conan Edogawa.

"Ayumi-chan…" he whispered. The other two members of the Detective Boys came over. Mitsuhiko blinked back tears this was one of his best friends dying in front of him.

"W-We had fun being with you" he choked out.

"All adventures must come to an end." Shinichi's voice was choked with emotion. "I had a great time with you three. Thank you for accepting Conan in your group." Shinichi said. "Thank you for all that you have done for me"

"If you give up and die I will bring you back and kill you myself. Got that Kudou Shinichi." Sherry said coldly and Ayumi let go.

"Barro~" Shinichi said with a sweat drop. "I'll try Miyano Shiho. Plus you need to lighten up or your face will stay like that," he said. Then he felt the pain wash over him getting worse. The faces around him were starting to blur mixing together. It was time for make his final bows on the stage of the life. Shinichi knew it and so did the others. However they didn't want to admit it that it was time for the detective of the East to pass on from this world to the next.

"Shinichi?" Ran whispered her voice cracking with pure grief.

"Let me sleep for a bit…" Shinichi said softly as his eyes began to close on their own accord. "Okay Ran-chan?" Ran panicked at her best friend's words "You can't!" she cried out frantically. Shinichi raised the hand that was covering his side and reached up wiping a tear from Ran's cheek leaving behind a bloodied streak from his hand that was covered with his blood. A soft and gentle peaceful smile grew as he gazed at Ran as if he was memorizing Ran's face for the very last time.

Then as his strength was lost Shinichi's hand dropped to the ground with a thump and a splash as it dropped into the puddle of crimson. And then his eyes rolled back into his head as his eyes closed, as he no longer could keep himself there.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror as Shinichi's head turned to the side limply and Ran gasped. The Ambulance was rolling to a halt as Ran let out an anguished scream of her best friend and love's name.

"Shinichi?" Ran screamed. Her scream tore through the hearts of all of the witnesses. Heijii bowed his head in grief for a moment of silence honoring the detective who was such a good friend to him.

The medics came and lifted Shinichi onto the stretcher. Ran and Shiho got in the ambulance. The medic spoke. "He's just fainted" the medic said and there was relieved looks on both girls' faces. The ambulance roared off as Agasa, Richard and Heijii were doing damage control while the firemen put out the blaze of the burning building. The only injured was Shinichi the others were safe. Thanks to the detectives sacrifice, no one had been harmed.

It was only three hours later Takagi and Satou headed back to headquarters covered in ash and they smelled strongly like smoke.

"Inspector!" Satou called out as she entered causing the others to look up.

"What is it Satou-san? Why do you smell like smoke?" Meguire asked.

"You're needed at the hospital sir" Satou-san said calmly.

"Why is that?" Chiba questioned. Takagi stepped forwards a serious look on his face one that was unfamiliar on the normally shy quiet police detective.

"That's not important. There's no time! Move it!" and then the shocked cops hurried to the hospital. They had never heard such a strange tone in Takagi's voice before. The automatic doors opened to reveal Richard comforting the sobbing Ran who was covered in blood, Hakase Agasa comforting the sniffling Detective Boys.

"What's going on Richard?" Meguire announced his presence by the question. 'Why was Ran covered in blood?' he wondered. Suddenly worried about the strange expressions of grief everyone wore.

Instead of Richard answering the Police Inspector there was an unfamiliar voice.

"Kudou, Shinichi is in intensive care." Shiho said as she entered the room. Meguire took in the dried blood on her clothes with concern.

"I have already alerted his parents," She told Agasa.

"W-Who are you?" Chiba asked with a stutter. Shiho gazed coldly at the cops. "Miyano, Shiho" Shiho answered before Heijii came over concerned.

"How is he?" Heijii asked concern colored in his tone for his best friend who had been through so much.

"Truthfully. I am surprised that he's still breathing" Shiho said. Richard spoke up. "How bad is the detective brat off?" He asked.

"Kudou-kun had been stabbed in the side, shot 5 times and has severe burns on his back from the explosion." Shiho replied clinically. "He's currently undergoing surgery to take three of the bullets out and stitching up his stab wound." She reported, and the others eyes widened in surprise. "And suffered severe blood loss in the process"

Finally they sat down waiting for news except there wasn't any for a couple hours. Ran had cleaned up before she donated her blood and she was calmer now sitting thinking about the two detectives. Richard had stepped out to call Eri Kinaki; Ran's mother. She immediately rushed from her law firm to the hospital.

"Ran!" Eri exclaimed before hugging her daughter. Ran blinked a couple times in surprise. "M-mom?" Ran asked blinking as she came out of her own deep thoughts.

"Ran? Are you okay?" Eri asked concerned. Ran let out a sigh. "I'm fine. It's not me who's fighting for life this time" she said softly.

"Is it Conan-kun?" Eri asked having noticed the lack of Conan around.

"Shinichi…" Ran said softly her eyes saddening.

"You could say they are both fighting for their lives" Kaito said from where he sat.

"What?" Shiratori asked. "What do you mean and who exactly are you?" he asked.

"You could say they are the same person." Heijii piped up as the others gasped in shock. Shiho's eyes narrowed. "You had to blab" Shiho said icily. Heijii stood up. "Ya said it was safe!" He replied. "I'm jist tellin da truth ahou" Heijii replied. "Little Neechan"

Before Shiho could retort back in anger Ran's warning voice spoke up breaking up the impending argument that was brewing.

"Heijii. Ai-chan! That's enough." Shiho looked apologetic and Shiho answered. "Sorry Onneesan."

"Ai-chan?" Chiba questioned. Shiho let out a sigh. "Anyways its safe for now…" Shiho said and sat down. Kaito sat with the pokerface on and Saguru noticed it. "Are you okay Kuroba?" Saguru asked.

"I'm fine" Kaito answered.

"You are not fine. You have not spoken for more than four hours Kaito." Saguru said showing concern in his tone for his fellow classmate.

"I said I'm fine Hakuba" Kaito replied as Ran got up and walked over to Kaito.

"You must be Kaito." Ran said quietly. Kaito looked up still poker faced. "I am," he answered. Ran smiled and she simply said. "Thank you" She said. Saguru turned surprised. "For what Ran-chan?" Kaito asked smoothly. Ran gave a small chuckle before she spoke. "For covering for Shinichi." she smiled. Kaito nodded

"Oh…you are welcome," he said and the doctor came out clearing his throat. "Err… is Mr. and Mrs. Kudou here?" the doctor asked.

Ran walked over to the doctor. "No. They're abroad. But my father and mother can vouch for Shinichi." Ran said. The doctor's gaze softened in response. "Sorry miss, but the rules are family only." the doctor said. Ran's eyes flashed with anger. "I am family! Shinichi has been living alone without his parents since he was 13 years old." Ran exclaimed. "I've been taking care of Shinichi for years so don't give me that bullshit about family only."

'Kudou…' Heijii thought sadly understanding the deep bond between the two.

"Fine. Ms. Mouri, Mr. Mouri follow me," the doctor said.

The two left. "Hey Hakase." Heijii said. "You never told me that Shinichi's been on his own since he was thirteen." he said. Agasa chuckled sheepishly. "Well it never came up.," he said sheepishly.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko exchanged frowns at the words their mentor. "I didn't know that" Ayumi said with a frown. Shiho's phone rang and she answered it. "Shiho speaking" she said

"Oh Shiho-chan!" came a worried voice. "Is Shin-chan okay? I would be there except we are so busy."

"Ran-chan is with him," Shiho said.

"Hey. Whom is Shiho-neechan talking to?" Genta asked his fellow detective boys.

"Hey Takagi-kun? Whom is Shiho-san talking to?" Satou asked quietly.

Takagi shrugged. "I don't know," he answered finally.

"Alright. I'll pass the message on" Shiho said "And by the way the battle involved Gin and Vodka. Shinichi revealed every thing to Ran-onneesan. He also revealed it to the others who witnessed most of it" Shiho reported and nodded.

"Keep me posted" was the other voice.

"I will Kaasan" Shiho said before she hung up putting her phone away.

"Kaasan?" Satou asked curious.

"Hakase. Shinichi's parents cannot make it out. They are very busy but I informed them that Shinichi has told Ran" Shiho told the scientist.

"Right…" Hakase said and Ayumi spoke up. "Why? Why can't they?" Ayumi demanded.

"Yukiko is a famous actress and Booker is the author of the series _The Night Baron__" _Agasa said.

"I've heard of them!" Kazuha said. "I didn't know that Shinichi-kun was related to them."

"I remember Obaasan." Kaito spoke up from where he sat. "She studied under my father with Chris Vinegard" he said the others turning to shoot surprised look at Kaito at his sudden input.

"Vermouth…" Shiho breathed with a shudder.

A while later, the Mouris exited and entered into the lobby once more. Kaito stood up. "H-how is he?" Kaito stuttered out causing Saguru to turn with a concerned look on his face. Kaito never stuttered like that ever.

"He's still unconscious. In a healing coma of a sorts." Eri said.

"What!" Heijii exclaimed there was deep concern and Kazuha clung to Heijii. Shiho had changed into a clean lab coat with a red turtleneck dress underneath it. It wasn't suitable for Shiho to keep the bloodstained clothes on anymore.

It was two hours later when Shiho sat up straight and tensed as a plain woman entered in. The entire waiting room was empty except for those who were waiting for Shinichi. Ayumi noticed Shiho tense her fists balling into fists. "How stupid of me to wear the clothes that I disappeared in" Shiho said in a soft self-loathing whisper. The woman strode over to Shiho, the others not noticing it. She stopped in front of Shiho who hid her fear and stood. "How is the Silver Bullet?" She asked.

"What is it to you? Are you here to kill us?" Shiho replied coldly. The woman laughed coldly reaching up and the others were alerted by the laugh. Attention was caught and they heard Shiho speak in such a cold tone.

"Answer me! Are you here to eliminate us?" Shiho demanded as the woman pulled off a mask to reveal blonde hair and cold blue eyes. "Vermouth"

"What is the Silver Bullet's status?" Vermouth asked once more.

"Are you here to kill Shinichi and I?" Shiho demanded ignoring Vermouth's question.

"Why would I kill my young Silver bullet? You though are expendable" Vermouth said. She let out a chilling laugh and Shiho tensed in response.

"I promised the Silver Bullet I would no longer pursue you Sherry under the crimson moon duel." Vermouth said. "I don't know how Gin and Vodka discovered Silver bullet-kun's true identity. Since only few people know it. The old man who took you in, Meitantei of Kansai, Yukiko and Booker Kudou, Irish, and myself." Vermouth said and noticing the look on Ran's face. "And you my young Angel" Vermouth said.

Kazuha turned to face Heijii, as did the others since he had been exposed that he had known the entire time.

"You knew?" they demanded of the Kansai detective.

"Yes I did" Heijii said shortly.

"What do you mean Silver Bullet?" Ayumi asked.

"Kudou Shinichi or as you now know Edogawa Conan." Vermouth said. "Little girl" and then Richard grumbled something about idiotic detective boys who are pain in the asses. Vermouth's eyes swept over the crowd and a smirk spread across her face.

"Ah ha if it isn't the white dove himself" Vermouth said. Kaito tensed a bit but remained silent behind his pokerface. "Yes you" Vermouth said pointing at Kaito.

"I have no idea what you are talking about miss." Kaito replied calmly as he could. Vermouth chuckled "Oh really? Playing hard to get just like your father.," she said cheerfully.

"I have no idea what you are blabbering on about." Kaito said before his voice hardened. "And leave my father out of this"

Shiho watched silently as the pieces began to fall into place that hadn't been there before.

"Besides false accusations Vermouth what is it do you want?" Kaito asked

"Ouch that stings. You aren't still angry that Snakebite killed your father years ago." Vermouth said. "You know my words they aren't false. And look at you. You're in the very company that has sworn to catch you and put you away"

Kaito tensed at the words the Black Organization member had spoken.

"Shut up about my father." Kaito snarled before he forced himself to wear the pokerface. "And I have no idea what you are talking about Chris Vinegard." Kaito responded.

"C-Chris V-Vinegard!" the assembled group sputtered out in surprise with the revelation (well most of them). Vermouth only let out a light chuckle that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Your noose is tightening around your neck" Vermouth said, before a smirk promising danger spread across her face. Her next words were completely unexpected and worried Saguru at the content.

"The hangman's noose is tightening upon your very neck at each moment." She said. "Kaito Kuroba or," the smirk widened in dark amusement "Or…Should I say The Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid the 2nd" Vermouth said. They all spun around shocked at the revelation of Kaito's true identity.

"K-K-Kaitou K-K-Kid" they sputtered shocked. Saguru whirled around shocked as Kaito pulled himself up to his full height not caring at the moment that everyone knew who he was really.

"You say the noose tightens around my neck each day. I've always known that, ever since I found out my father's legacy.' Kaito declared proudly.

"You better hurry and find that gem before you get eliminated." Vermouth said.

"Is that a threat Crow?" Kaito said his voice dangerously cold.

"It's no empty threat." Vermouth said. "It's a promise"

'Pokerface' Kaito thought before he recovered the pokerface determined to stare down the Black organization member.

"I will find it and destroy it while Tantei-kun takes you all down" Kaito said.

Vermouth spoke. "Goodbye" she said. "The next time we meet Kaitou Kid. The next time we met again is when I will kill you. Remember that" Vermouth promised, "Remember that you will die and I will be the one to end your very life." And she strode off replacing her mask leaving shocked silence in her wake.

'Dammit!' Kaito thought. 'I'm exposed.' and Ran recovered easily and walked over to Kaito.

"I don't care if you are the thief. You've helped Shinichi, so you are A-Okay in my book." Ran said. Kaito let out a sigh.

"You're welcome Mouri-chan" Kaito said. 'At least someone believes in me.' he thought. Saguru frowned at the sudden exposure. "You realize I have enough proof to arrest you now Kuroba" Saguru said. Kaito whirled around the pokerface ever in place. "Telling everyone your secret," he said.

"I am fully aware of that" Kaito responded. His eyes darkened. "More than you would ever know." He said. "Now if you would excuse me I have to get home." Kaito said.

"Get home safely with your family Kaito-kun" Ran said. "Keep safe," she said

"My mom will need to go into hiding…" Kaito said. "After all I've got a gem to find, even though I might die trying." his face changing into a melancholy look as he turned to face Saguru.

"However it's better me, than my mom, old man Jii, Aoko, Nakamori-kebu and you" Kaito said.

"I don't understand" Saguru said.

"I used to pretend in a different world that Kaitou Kid didn't exist and we were friends not rivals." Kaito said. "Oh well. Goodbye Saguru. Good luck Shiho-chan. Tell Shinichi I'll be waiting for him. And it's nice to meet you all, although I wish it was on better terms." Kaito said. "Ran-chan?"

"Yes?" Ran asked.

"Thanks for believing in me. And watch over Shinichi for me." Kaito said.

"Huh?" Ran said. "What do you mean?" she asked

"I wish the Meitantei of the East good luck, tell him he was one of the best rivals a twin brother can be" Kaito said before he ran off. Saguru shivered at his friend's words. They seemed so final and foreboding…Saguru didn't like that at all.

It was only a week later when Kaito managed to convince his mom and Jii to go abroad away from Japan. It was less dangerous and the Black Organization wasn't as widespread like they were in Japan. Kaito went and immersed himself in the research for the Pandora gem. He stopped going to school, the less he interacted with his friends the safer they were. Saguru was confused and he was at school when the classes witch. Akakko Koizumi sauntered up to him. "You're worried aren't you" Akakko said.

"May I help you Koizumi-san?" Saguru asked.

"The darkness is closing in on the white dove" Akakko said "He's pushing us away"

"Why? Why is Kuroba doing that?" Saguru asked, "I mean Aoko is really worried." Saguru admitted.

"Kuroba, Kaito is trying to keep you safe, along with Nakamori-chan. He is risking a lot." Akakko said and Saguru whirled around. "He needs help-" Saguru exclaimed only to have Akakko interrupt him.

"You can't help him." Akakko said. "He's made his choice and now he's out of our reach now." She said and then it was silent when Aoko rushed out to the two.

"Why is Kaito shouldering this alone?" Saguru asked. "He's my rival for goodness sake?"

"Kuroba-kun is stubborn. He doesn't want you to get hurt." Akakko said.

"What about his No one gets hurt policy, shouldn't it include himself?" Saguru exclaimed and Aoko made herself known. "Hakuba-kun! Where is Kaito?" Aoko asked worriedly "He isn't at home or coming to school. No one is home either, the house is just abandoned." Aoko wailed tears brimming in her eyes. The worry was reflected by all of Kaito's friend's eyes. Of all those people who knew the young magician and were his friends the worry was there.

Akakko spoke to try to comfort the distraught girl. "Kuroba-kun is keeping you all safe. In his own special way" She said before she changed the subject about the wounded Detective in the hospital. After that both Saguru and Akakko tried to cheer Aoko, and it took both their combined efforts to make Aoko cheerful again.

'I hope you know how much this is effecting Aoko-chan…' Saguru thought silently. 'Why? Why can't you see how much you are hurting us Kaito…?' he thought.

Meanwhile in Kaito's lair, he sneezed as he pored over the documents. 'Someone must be talking about me' Kaito thought before he let out a sigh. "Saguru…Aoko…. Shinichi…I'm sorry" Kaito whispered before returning to his work.

Finally after days at work Kaito grinned broadly. All the research he did pay off. He found the target that he had been looking for. It was located in the District of Columbia in the United States of the America. There was no time to waste. Kaito began to type the final heist note. After that he lay in the spare bed in his lair and took a nap to recharge for the biggest heist in the entire century.

It was seven am when Kaito woke up with a broad smile on his face; he was refreshed and full of energy. "No time to waste." Kaito said cheerfully as he got up. He attached the heist note his dove messenger Kosei (Rebirth) to Nakamori-kebu. Then he headed to the annex of the small kitchen, bathroom and got ready for his trip to the United States.

Kosei immediate gave the note to Nakamori-kebu who gave it to the media as it was immediately published in the papers. Shiro (white another dove was sent to Saguru Hakuba.

"A heist already?" Aoko asked "I thought it would be awhile…" her voice trailed off as Saguru read over the heist note silently while Akakko, Aoko and Keiko read over his shoulder. Shiro took off back towards his master.

_ Parlez vous Francais? But no, today it is in English. A blue hope awaits in the Commander's District. Glowing red in infrared, a rock of eternity. Legendary of immortality, promises of eternity. This night at the zero hour I bid you goodbye permanently. I bid you farewell adieu._

_ Kaitou Kid_

'Kaito…' Saguru thought as his eyes widened at each sentence. 'What are you planning?' he thought.

Meanwhile Kaito was tying up loose ends before he sealed the lair, and left through a secret tunnel in a disguise of a woman around 22 by the name of Shiro Sukoppm. She had red hair and green eyes and was about 5'5. She wore a dark green shirt with black capris with high heels.

Shiro Sukoppm looked back at the house she had grown up in and the house filled with so many fond memories. Her eyes softened and barely held back the emotion she felt towards those years of her life,

'Goodbye…Goodbye mom…dad…' she thought. "I only wish I didn't have to leave, I know I'm not coming back…' she thought as she caught a taxi 3 blocks away from the house. Kaito under the guise of the woman caught a plane to the US. He studied the plans that Jii had given him a long time ago on the plane in order to make sure he didn't miss anything.

As he left Japan watching as his home became smaller and smaller, Kaito couldn't help but smirk. 'Your time of rule by terror and oppression is over. Today I will ensure the beginning of the end for you crows.' Kaito thought. He was planning to make the finest Heist in the entire century for the final Kaitou Kid Heist. His critics were coming to the final heist. He was counting on it.

When he arrived he checked into the hotel he kept watch for shady people in black, for the Crows. Kaito had slept for a couple hours in order to get rid of the jetlag from the plane ride. After that he acted like a tourist checking out the Museum where the heist was going to take place.

Kaito counted down the hours, as he knew the Kaitou Kid task force was to land along with the Haisuku-ru Meitantei of the North, Hakuba, Saguru and Haisuku-ru Meitantei of the West Hattori Heijii.

The sky darkened to the point to where it was pitch back. The moon was full and shining brightly through the open blinds of a hotel room. The glow of the moon made the Kaitou Kid uniform appear as an apparition.

Heijii Hattorri and Saguru Hakuba were already in the location of the Hope Diamond was set. It was on the 6th floor of the convention center of the 10th story building.

Kaito had long since discarded his disguise, and he stood in the shadows gazing at the uniform.

"It's almost time" Kaito said softly and then took off his shirt to reveal a toned chest littered with old and new scars from previous heists. Kaito reached for the crisp blue undershirt putting it on. Next were Kaito's jeans, which he took off to reveal white boxers. Kaito grabbed the white dress pants and then sat on the bed careful not to disturb the other parts of the costume. He leaned across the bed in order to grab the white socks pulling them on. Kaito put the white shoes lacing them quickly before pulling the gloves on.

Kaito gazed upon the white suit his violet-blue eyes softening before he pulled it up buttoning it before tying the crimson tie. The moonbeams glinted off the monocle almost caressing it. Kaito allowed a small smile before his hand picked it up. He placed it on his right eye, the chain with a small four leafed clover charm brushed his cheek gently as it was set into place.

The final item was the white top hat. "At last we will complete our goal" Kaito whispered as he placed the white top hat onto his untidy brown hair. He then moved to the window sliding it open with a soft swish.

"May Lady Selena smile down and bless me on this venture." Kaito said and climbed on the balcony rail. He savored the feel of the wind blowing through his cape, hair and charm around for a couple seconds before he dove off. Kaitou Kid used the white glider in to glide to the top of the Washington Monument. He hid in the dark side of the moon waiting, Kaito knew he was alone; he didn't have any back up this time.

It was his final heist and he would die trying to find and destroy Pandora. His critics were ready to chase and catch the phantom thief Kaitou Kid or as they now know Kuroba Kaito thanks to the black organization operative Vermouth.

10 minutes later the clock began to chime and Kaitou emerged from his hiding spot, allowing the moonlight to bathe him in the holy rays. A breeze, made his white cape flap in the wind, his face cast in shadow. It was time for one last show once more.

As the final chime rang out Kaitou Kid raised his arms in a t-shape. 'Showtime' Kaitou thought 'Father I hope you will be proud of Me.' he thought his eyes closed. His eyes opened as a devious grin spread across his face. From the height he was he could hear the loyal fans chanting Kaitou Kid's name.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Kaitou Kid declared before he gracefully dove off the monument. As he plummeted lower and lower, Kaitou Kid opened his glider before gliding to his target.

Inside the convention center there was organized chaos the moment they heard Kaitou Kid's voice come out what seemed to be nowhere, and they continued in order to guard the gem. Saguru gazed at the area where he had predicted that Kaitou kid would make his grand entrance.

"Let's see what games you got Kaitou kid," Saguru said quietly before Heijii Hattorri stood next to him. "Ya say something?" Heijii asked, as they were ready for the thief to make his debut. Saguru shook his head "No…" Saguru replied "You probably heard something" and it was quiet between the two detectives.

Mere seconds later a strong gust of wind forced many people to cover their eyes and the power had gone off at the same time.

When the wind died down there in front of them stood the Phantom Thief 1412 Kaitou Kid. He wore his all white trademark suit, with his crimson tie, his monocle covered his right eye and the white top hat completed the look. The emergency lights switched on and Kaitou Kid spoke calmly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Kaitou Kid said, "Welcome to my show" he said in English. Nakamori-kebu let out a loud snarl. "I'm going to catch you! You stupid fucking thief!" and Kaitou Kid merely shrugged in response too used Nakamori-kebu's threats.

"Now Now" Kaitou Kid said, "You don't want to give yourself a hernia do you?" he asked and snickered playfully. Nakamori-kebu colored in rage. "I'll give you a fucking hernia!" Nakamori-kebu yelled shaking his fists at the thief. He couldn't contain himself anymore and charged at the thief only to be showered with confetti as Kaitou Kid dodged the Task force tackle/dog pile. Kaitou Kid gracefully dodged the other pursuers almost as if he was dancing towards the staircase. Both Heijii and Saguru moved and blocked the staircase aka Kaitou Kid's escape route.

"Ah! My two most loyal critics of all time" Kaitou Kid exclaimed. "You've come to dance in the moonlight with me. I'm so excited," he said cheerfully raising his arm.

The two detectives tensed ready for some type of trick, only to be thrown off by the thief pulling out two roses out of thin air.

Both detectives sweat dropped as Kaitou Kid threw the flowers to both detectives. "A rose for both of you, Tantei-san, Tantei-han" Kaitou Kid said as they caught it. Saguru pocketed the flower before he looked up. Heijii did the same with the flower.

"Why? Why are you worrying us?" Saguru asked. "Don't you care about how much you are hurting Nakamori-chan, Koizumi-chan and I?" he demanded his eyes flashing with hurt. Kaitou Kid remained silent as Saguru continued. "Aren't we friends?"

"And what da hell didja mean by calling Kudou ya twin brother?" Heijii demanded wanting to know why the thief had said what he said.

"Tantei-san…I used to pretend that Kaitou Kid didn't exist and we were friends or even more than just friends not rivals." Kaitou Kid said before walking towards the two detectives. "And what I said about Kudou is nothing important. Tantei-han you shouldn't worry about the important, it is unimportant." Kaitou Kid reached out and gently nudging both detectives out of his way. Saguru moved and grabbed Kaitou Kid by the shoulder gripping it tightly stopping the thief in his tracks at his unexpected action.

"Tell me! Tell me dammit! Why did you push us away? It hurts! Can't you see that we're hurting!" Saguru exclaimed.

"You're hurting me!" Saguru cried out pain and anguish in his voice. Kaitou Kid let out a sigh as he reached up with a gloved hand and gently pried Saguru's pale hand off his shoulder.

"I know it hurts you." Kaitou Kid said as he gently clasped Saguru's hand as he lowered it off his shoulder.

"I'm doing this to protect you Saguru. Even if it means I have no place in your heart. I'm trying to protect you Saguru" Kaitou Kid said as he let go and then began to go up the stairs disappearing from sight.

"Let's go!" Heijii exclaimed and both dashed up the stairs to spot Kaitou Kid.

"KID!" Heijii yelled as they charged still in possession of the roses, as they sprinted up the stairs. Kaitou Kid turned and with a smirk snapped his fingers. Then he disappeared in a poof scattering into frightened doves. Using that as a distraction, and the other Taskforce members running around like chickens with their heads cut off, Kaitou Kid headed to the display case. Silently he used a glasscutter to cut the top of the display case top.

However as Kaitou Kid's gloved hand closed around the Hope Diamond one of the task force members noticed the theft and gave a yell alerting the inspector and his men.

"Kebu! He's got the gem!" one task force member yelled. This caused the others to turn. Kaitou Kid remained undisturbed a pokerface on his face. Kaitou Kid merely pulled out a pellet and tossed it into the crowd, which emitted a smokescreen, which gave off blue smoke. Kaitou Kid used the smokescreen to disappear and run up the stairs where he saw Heijii and Saguru waiting there for him.

"You're getting predictable" Heijii replied and then Kaitou Kid let out a chuckle in. "Tantei-han…Tantei-san" Kaitou Kid greeted as the chaos disguised the conversation. "I'm unpredictable, just spontaneous." Kaitou Kid answered.

"What do you think you're doing prancing around like a magician on crack?" Saguru demanded as he grabbed onto the white cape.

"My dear Tantei-san I believe this pretty sparkle is the one" Kaitou Kid answered. "But I think you already come to that conclusion" he said as the smoke was starting to clear in the viewing room.

"Be careful…you might get hurt," Saguru warned and Kaitou Kid chuckled "I'm not worried about me, more for my critics. This heist will be the most dangerous after all there will be more activity of THEM." Kaitou Kid said before moving closer to Saguru. Saguru moved backwards at each step only to have himself bump against the wall the railing digging into his lower spine painfully as Kaito pinned Saguru to the wall.

"There is a reason that I have my rule "No one get's hurt" during my heists" Kaitou Kid said and made it so Saguru and Kaitou Kid's faces were merely inches apart.

"Doesn't that include you? Doesn't your stupid rule include you?" Saguru questioned trying to keep a blush back but failed as his cheeks took on a colored tint.

Kaitou Kid let out a sigh. "No. No it doesn't" Kaitou Kid said before capturing Saguru's lips in his. Saguru was in complete and total shock the thief was kissing him. His best friend and classmate was kissing him.

Heijii's eyes bulged out of his sockets as he watched shocked as Saguru returned the kiss. Kaitou Kid chuckled inwardly as Saguru's cheeks flushed a bright red as Kaitou Kid pulled away.

"You bastard!" Heijii yelled and Kaitou Kid let go of Saguru gently.

"This is my final show after all. Might as well make it count." Kaitou Kid exclaimed and then pulled scarves out of his sleeves making sure to aim the barrage at both detectives. The force of the scarves sent both Heijii and Saguru toppling them backwards and Kaitou Kid gave a small wave.

"Come and get me my loyal critics" and then chase was on and they chased the thief to the roof their clothes spattered with different colored paint from hidden traps.

Heijii and Saguru cornered the thief on the stairs before the roof. "Where is the Hope Diamond?" Heijii demanded of the thief. Kaitou Kid shook his finger at the Kansai Meitantei with a smirk.

"Now Now…Tantei-han" he said as a Cheshire grin spread across Kaitou Kid's face. "You'll have to catch me first my darling tanteis." Kaitou Kid declared but before the two detectives could pounce Kaitou Kid pulled out two bottles of silly string and sprayed it in their faces. Retreating laughter caused both the detectives to swear, as they sputtered through the wave of the nasty bits string, which came into their mouths.

"Urgh! That is some nasty shit!" Heijii exclaimed as they sat up. Without further ado they chased after the thief up the stairs.

Saguru opened the door to the roof; the moon lit it up making the scene look unreal. They exited to see Kaitou Kid with his back to them; Kaitou Kid reached into his pocket. He raised the diamond as if he was giving an offering to the full moon. When the moonlight bathed it, the navy blue diamond began to glow crimson, the crimson light playing off Kaitou Kid's white suit. The diamond cracked and then Kaitou pulled out the large crimson stone. It was about as large as Saguru's palm, and Kaitou put the blue diamond into his pocket for safe keeping.

After that he lowered the hand with the crimson stone level with his chest. The core appeared to be filled with liquid and a sigh broke the silence. "At last…" Kaitou Kid said speaking for the first time since reaching the rooftop, "I have finally found you… Pandora…" he said softly.

"Pandora?" Saguru asked in shock. "I thought that the Hope diamond was your target" He exclaimed shocked.

Both detectives moved closer by a couple steps. Kaitou Kid gave a half smile. "Tantei-san, Tantei-han. Isn't Lady Selena glowing so beautiful tonight?" Kaitou Kid asked.

"Stop changin' the subject thief!" Heijii exclaimed. "What are you trying to pull? What did the note mean by promises of eternity?" he demanded.

"Explain" Saguru added.

"If you had the chance to be immortal would you take it?" Kaitou Kid asked.

"That's impossible!" Heijii exclaimed, "No one can become immortal" he exclaimed.

"I always return what I steal the pretty sparklies" Kaitou Kid said "But this gem…it's much too dangerous." his voice hardened "Many lives have been destroyed…the price of my father's life" Kaitou Kid said his voice filled with a deep sadness. "He died trying to find this, bloody stone" and both Heijii and Saguru's eyes widened and they looked at each other and began to come closer.

The silence was broken by a loud sound, and crimson sprayed from Kaitou Kid's back. The gem had a small crack in it, and both detectives rushed forwards as Kaitou Kid fell to his knees hunched over in pain. One hand was clenched around the Pandora and the other was trying to stop the bleeding. Kaitou Kid struggled to breathe as pain washed over him. Saguru and Heijii dashed over and steadied the thief trying to stop the bleeding.

"Kuroba? Are you okay?" Saguru asked concern in his eyes and tone.

Kaitou Kid ignored the two detectives and staggered to his feet the pokerface returning feeling that someone was coming. A man jumped down clad all in black and Heijii's eyes narrowed, as did Kaitou's.

"Well Well" the man in black sneered "Thank you thief for finding the Pandora for us." he sneered.

"Friend of yours Kaitou Kid" Saguru asked unsure at the change of action. Kaitou Kid retorted. "Not at all" he said, "Snake! You bastard! I would never give you this stone. Even if you gave me all the gems in the world!" the declaration echoed and Snake laughed.

"Just like your father and your brother." Snake sneered as Kaitou Kid pulled out his cardgun pointing it at Snake.

"My father was a good man," Kaitou Kid declared. "And leave my brother out of this"

'Brother?' Saguru thought confused. 'I thought he was the only child'

"Instead of killing just your father we should've killed your entire family." Snake sneered. "We have already claimed your brother!" he said.

"My brother still lives" Kaitou Kid responded before Snake lashed out with a kick. Kaitou Kid dodged most of the blows before he let out a cry of pain. He flew backwards skidding across the roof. The Pandora Gem skidded across the roof just out of Kaitou Kid's reach. Snake moved and then as Kaitou Kid reached for the gem Snake stepped on Kaitou's hand crushing it. Snake smirked as Kaitou Kid cried out in pain as his bones creaked.

"Kid!" the other two detectives moved instantly seeing that the thief was in danger. Saguru charged at Snake and tackled the black organization member. The gem flew out of Snake's hand and clattered across the rooftop. Heijii ran picking up the gem quickly and Kaitou Kid stood up ignoring the fact that he was bleeding to death from the gunshot wound. His eyes blurred for a couple seconds and then he blinked a couple times to clear his eyes. He would have to make the biggest sacrifice when his luck ran out.

Kaitou Kid lowered his hand allowing the blood to stain his pristine white suit. He walked over to Snake, who was grappling with Saguru Hakuba and winning. Taking Snake by surprise he punched Snake in the side of the head. Saguru was freed and Snake toppled over. Heijii tossed the gem to Kaitou Kid who caught it.

Saguru on the other hand actually handcuffed the Black Organization member and Kaitou Kid could hear the footsteps of the Kaitou Kid Task Force coming closer and closer. He could feel blood loss starting to affect him.

"Damn you!" Snake yelled, "Damn you! I'm going to fucking kill you!" was his yell. The task force made their appearance and Kaitou Kid pulled out his card gun.

"Kaitou Kid!" Nakamori-kebu roared.

"Snake." Kaitou Kid said. "You will never obtain immortality." Kaitou Kid said and then with his crushed hand he held the crimson gem.

"Your organization is finished" Kaitou Kid declared. Snake recovered with a hateful gleam in his cruel eyes.

"You'll die. That's a fatal wound I gave you." Snake sneered. "You're going to die tonight. Your luck has finally run out" Kaitou Kid kept his pokerface strong, as he remained completely silent and then tossed the Pandora Gem up in the air. Kaitou Kid aimed his card gun and fired the gun.

The card hit and the gem was shattered and Snake let out an enraged roar.

"NOOO! DAMN YOU KUROBA KAITO!" he roared struggling to escape. Kaitou Kid let out a sigh. "I have avenged you," he whispered. He swayed and then Saguru rushed forwards to catch him. However Kaitou Kid shook his head and Saguru froze suddenly in his steps.

"It's too late Saguru" Kaitou Kid said. "Snake is right. I'm dying," he said. "My limitless luck has finally run out," he said

"What?" Saguru gasped in shock.

"I-Impossible! Kaito-kun? You're Kaitou Kid?" Nakamori Kebu gasped loudly as his men led away Snake to be arrested.

"Yes. I took up the mantle of the thief in order to find out who murdered my father and hurt my older brother." Kaito said and then swayed from the wounds he had received.

"Brother?" Nakamori- Kebu exclaimed. "Impossible! You are an only child!" he said.

"No. My older twin brother." Kaito replied. His hand was covered in blood and everyone paled at the reminder that the untouchable thief was dying.

"You need medical care," Heijii said. Kaito regained his pokerface

"Sorry Hattorri, Saguru" Kaito Kid said, "I can't…" before pulling out a flash pellet dropping it. It exploded blinding the people on the roof. Kaitou Kid headed towards the edge diving off. He free fell until he had to unleash his hang glider.

"Dammit!" Hakuba called out and then the two dashed off followed by Nakamori -Kebu in the Kaitou Kid Task Force cars.

It was a late night case for the NCIS crew. It was around 4 in the morning and as they drove suddenly on the windshield there was a couple droplets of red. They were confused until they looked up.

They saw the white figure on a hang glider flying above them. Then the sirens rang out as the Kaitou Kid Task force chased the thief. It was a mystery and so they were off in order to find out what the hell was going on.

Kaitou Kid landed in the warehouse district and he winced as he landed battling the pain before he dashed into the warehouse. His glider was deactivated and returned to being the cape and it fluttered in the breeze as he ran into the nearest warehouse. He reached the dark interior, which was dark except it was lit by the few stray moonbeams through the holes in the ceiling.

Kaitou Kid glanced around and saw the shelves of containers, which stored gasoline. He staggered over to the shelves and reached for the nearest containers. He ignored the blood loss as much as he could force it back by pure willpower. He poured the contents onto the ground of the warehouse leaving the middle free from the gasoline.

There were moonbeams shining on Kaitou Kid as he coughed, pressing his hand to the gunshot wound wincing in pain from the pressure. Then he stared at the crimson blood trails he had left behind and then reached into his pocket pulling out his card gun. 'Good luck Shinichi…' Kaitou Kid thought his mask slowly shattering as he aimed at the other shelves leading to the gas trails. He pulled the trigger and the Ace of Spades shot out and its aim was true. It landed into the gasoline causing a spark to light the gasoline trails on fire. It began to burn something fierce.

Outside as the approaching Kaitou Kid Task Force and the NCIS crew they started to see the black plume of smoke and flames leap up from the warehouse district.

Before the Kaitou Kid Task Force Car even pulled to a halt Saguru Hakuba jumped out sprinting to the warehouse currently being devoured by flames.

"Kaito! KAITO!" Saguru screamed and tried to go into the inferno but was held back by some members of the Kaitou Kid Task Force.

"KAITO! KAITO!" Saguru screamed fighting violently against the people restraining him and preventing him from going in to save someone he cared deeply about.

"NO! DAMMIT! KAITO! The NCIS crew exited their vehicle to hear and see the group trying to prevent the young man running into the burning warehouse.

"Hakuba-san! It's too dangerous!" Kaitou Kid Task Force member # 2 exclaimed.

"Dammit! Let me go! KAITO! KAITO!" Saguru screamed struggling and struggling.

"Kebu! The flames are too intense" Kaitou Kid Task Force member # 5 exclaimed and then Nakamori-kebu cursed violently.

"DAMMIT!" Nakamori-kebu exclaimed and started towards the inferno.

"Don't be stupid Kebu! It's too late" Kaitou Kid Task Force member # 10 exclaimed.

"Kaito's in there! I'm not letting someone I care about burn to death!" Nakamori-Kebu thundered and tried to get to the burning warehouse.

"I'm sorry" Heijii said. "There is nothing we can do…"

"You might give up but I would rather die than let any chance of saving Kaito go to waste." Saguru declared and then bit Kaitou Kid Task Force member # 13's arm who let go. Saguru slipped through but was pulled away from building by the strong grip of Jethro Gibbs. "I'm sorry son…" Agent Gibbs said. Saguru struggled and his hand was reached out towards the warehouse. "No! Kaito!" his voice was broken by sobs. "Kaito! Kaito no! Kaito!"

Finally Saguru couldn't take it anymore and he fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

A car screeched to a halt and the roar of the inferno drowned the footsteps out as they ran in.

"No!" came a cry. Everyone turned and looked to see a male clad in a hospital garb supported by a female with strawberry blonde hair.

"K-Kudou!" Hattorri exclaimed. "Kudou!"

"Dammit! Let me go Shiho!" the male declared "Kaito's in the middle of that!"

"You're still injured! You'll reopen your wounds and die!" Shiho said.

"I don't care! My brother is more important!" the male exclaimed.

"Hattorri! Help me!" Shiho said and then Heijii helped Shiho hold Kudo back.

"LET ME GO!" Kudou thundered. "HEIJII! LET ME GO!"

"Shinichi! It's too late" Heijii exclaimed. "I'm sorry…"

"_Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust_." came a voice over the flames and Saguru's head shot up. Shinichi stilled suddenly recognizing the voice.

_"My purpose is complete, and Lady Selena as a witness…" _came Kaito's voice.

"KAITO! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" Shinichi cried out and tears were falling down his cheeks.

_ "I'm sorry Niisan. Live on and take the Crows down and I will be waiting on the other side for you" _Kaito said

"Kaito! I never got to tell you how much you mean to me!" Saguru said standing suddenly.

_ "Don't fret Saguru. I know, I love you and you were my best friend and please take care of Aoko for me" _Kaito said. _"Shinichi…take care of mom…"_

"Alright" Shinichi replied, "Say hello to dad for me,"

_ "I will, and keep up the good work in being a detective," _Kaito said. _"Ja ne"_

Finally Shinichi couldn't take it anymore and he slumped into Hattorri and Shiho's arms as he sobbed the tears falling as he broke down.

"Shh…Shinichi…" Shiho soothed.

"We'll take you all who are injured to the Bethesda." Gibbs said and then Heijii gently picked up Shinichi bridal style carrying him to the SUV. He was careful not to jar Shinichi's still healing wounds. Shiho followed them as they piled in. the others also headed to the hospital. A phone rang. "Everyone's Kung Fu fighting" rang out. Shinichi handed it over to Shiho who answered it.

"Shinichi's phone" Shiho said and there was an intense conversation in Japanese before hanging up. 5 minutes later they arrived to see personnel ready to help them.

"Name? Age? Blood type?" one asked as Shinichi was placed on the stretcher.

"Shinichi Kaito Kudo, 17 A+" Shiho said for the Tokyo detective

"Wha?" one said.

"Who are you?" another asked.

"His personal doctor, now shut up and do your job" Shiho hissed annoyed.

"Shiho stop, please no more fighting." Shinichi said softly. "I just lost my younger brother, …" he said. Saguru was on the stretcher nearby. "So it's true…so he was telling the truth. So you, and him were twins," he said.

"Yeah," Shinichi said. "I was older by 5 minutes.," he said.

"Both were reckless as hell," Shiho said adding her two cents in.

"One a detective the other a thief" Saguru said. "Dammit Kaito" he muttered.

"And why didn't you tell us that you had a brother?" Heijii asked.

"I…I couldn't risk it, I knew Kaito was Kid, and as an older brother I had to watch over my brother." Shinichi replied. "Oh god! How am I going to face mom? I failed to protect Kaito, and now he's dead.," he cried out.

"Shinichi…." Heijii said.

"Crows?" Gibbs asked.

Shinichi looked down at his hands, "Damn them…. Damn them all" he muttered. "They'll pay!"

"Shinichi…." Shiho said.

"They killed your sister Shiho! They killed my father and my brother!" Shinichi yelled looking up, his eyes hard. "And millions more. I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN"

"I know…we'll get them," Shiho said, as she put a hand on Shinichi's arm. Shinichi laid back and closed his eyes, as tears escaped down his cheeks as he was on the way to the hospital room.

They moved away outside of the room where they could hear Saguru Hakuba sobbing. The normally composed British detective was sobbing and it broke their hearts. Heijii leaned against the wall, and slid down it the realization of everything that had happened hitting him hard.

"Heijii…" Shiho said.

"Dammit…." Heijii muttered.

Nakamori-kebu was in shock. "God…. what will I tell Aoko…." he whispered. "And Chikage…" he covered his face in grief. The NCIS crew was staring at the scene with muted horror.

"So where do we go from here?" Heijii asked Shiho.

"We need to alert Chikage that her son is dead." Shiho said.

"How do you expect to get connected to Kuroba-san when Kaito-han made sure to hide them?" Heijii asked. "You know the threat of them."

Shiho pulled out her phone and dialed it. "Kaasan, I need a favor." She said. "I need to get a hold of Chikage-sama" she said and then listened to the rapid Japanese.

Heijii handed over his phone and Shiho took it and put in the number.

"Thanks Kaasan," Shiho said hanging up.

"What are you going to tell Yukiko-han?" Heijii asked.

"I will tell Chikage-sama, but it's the responsibility of Shinichi to tell Kaasan about Kaito-san" Shiho said.

She used Heijii's phone and waited with bated breath as the line was connected.

"Kuroba Chikage? My name is Miyano Shiho and I am an acquaintance of Kudou and your son." She said. She listened and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kuroba-sama, Kaito didn't make it." She said. "Kaito is dead, but he didn't die in vain, he avenged the first Kaitou Kid and destroyed the Pandora Gem"

There was sobbing and then a scream rang out so full of grief it hurt Heijii to hear it. He hated when this happened on cases.

"Let me talk to her" came Shinichi's voice startling them all.

"Ahou! You need to get back in bed!" Heijii said. Shinichi stood in the doorway using it as a crutch.

"I need to talk to okaasan. Please." Shinichi said ignoring Heijii's words as he stumbled into the room.

Shiho walked over and handed it to Shinichi, who put it to his ear.

"Okaasan?" he asked softly. "I tried so hard to protect Kaito…" he said softly. "It's my entire fault that Kaito's dead. If that bitch Vermouth hadn't ratted Kaito out when I was hurt, Kaito wouldn't have been so reckless." He said his voice turned bitter. "I know I know Kaasan, the duty of an older brother is to protect the younger brother." He turned choked. "And I failed. I wish I had died instead of Kaito, if it would have saved him…" everyone stilled at that. Saguru had entered having heard the grief filled scream.

He heard Shinichi speak. "If it would have saved Kaito and prevented Saguru such a heartbreak." Shinichi had said. "Then…I would have gladly traded places…" he was choked up "I'm so sorry okaa" he said. Shiho walked over and took the phone.

"Chikage-sama…Shinichi will call you back. He is still wounded from his own confrontation with Them" Shiho said and then they had a brief conversation before she hung up.

"Shinichi…" Heijii said "Let me call Neechan, she'd be worried about you" he said. Shinichi gave a nod and remained quiet. Heijii pulled out the phone and dialled.

"Neechan?" Heijii said. "How fast can you reach DC?" there was fast speaking. "Please…it's about Kaito" his voice cracked and then he hung up.

"Nakamori-kebu, you'll want to call your daughter" Shiho said "She'll want to be here" and the inspector left the room to call his daughter.

Finally there were rushed footsteps and a 17 year old rushed in followed by two others.

"What's happened?" she demanded.

"Kaito's dead." Shiho said softly and then Ran walked over and pulled Shinichi in her arms.

"Im so sorry Shinichi" Ran said softly.


End file.
